Blue Trident
by ChildInMe
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico go to the Internet to a forum they heard about. Random stuff occurs shortly after. Percabeth.


**Title: Blue Trident**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any characters. All I known are Justin Mercury and Minerva Baxter, and I'm not even using them in this fic.**

**Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Nico visit the Internet and discover a site. Then Random stuff happens. PERCABETH!**

"Hey, move over!" Thalia said, trying to squeeze in between Annabeth and Nico. "I want to see!"

It was the Winter Council at Mount Olympus, so these well known half bloods were obviously invited. During the party, Percy and the gang walked off into the rooms to explore. Some of the things they had found were interesting (Zeus's little practice lightning bolts that could only make a small burn on the desk, baby pictures of various demigods, etc.), others dangerous (Zeus's new second master bolt that wasn't good as the original, Poseidon's backup trident, Apollo's special arrows, etc.) and others downright disturbing (Apollo's rubber duck, Ares's baby pictures, etc.).

However, they found the high speed Internet in a random guest room quite interesting.

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico, and Grover were crowded around none other than Perseus Jackson, who was sitting down in a chair, clicking at a mouse. Percy was busy doing computer games. (Why was Nico there? I don't know, he turned into a good guy again, ask him. And why was Thalia there even though she should be off with the Hunters? Ask her. Why aren't any other characters there? Because they felt like it.)

"I heard that if you google up 'percy jackson blue trident' then some cool forum about us comes up." Nico piped up.

"Ah, good idea!" Percy said. "I'm getting bored of this game."

So he googled up "percy jackson blue trident." He clicked on the first thing he saw, which was a fansite dedicated to Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Now, Percy and company knew that an entire series had been made based on their lives. (Well, mostly Percy. But that is beside the point.) At first they had been horrified, but then they relaxed because everyone thought it was fiction.

By the way, where was Kronos? Nobody knows, not even Luke.

So, Percy clicked on the forum, and entered it. Grover then insisted on making an account so they could talk about things.

"It should be Thalia pwns all!" Thalia declared.

"What about Master Strategist?" Annabeth asked.

"The Underworld and Mythomagic Rocks?" Nico offered.

"Enviromentalist!" That was Grover.

"Blue Food?" Percy asked. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? It's a good idea."

Percy got up and started explaining why it was such a good name. (Insert skeptical cough here.) So they all started bickering. Well, except for Nico. He tiptoed over to the computer and browsed around the site.

"Hey, look at this." Nico said, in a satisfied voice.

"NICO! DON'T MESS UP THE COMPUTER!" Percy and Annabeth yelled at the same time. Nico didn't have much expertise in computers, growing up before World War II does that to you.

Nico shrugged. "What? I'm not gonna break any more."

The rest came over and looked at some of the topics. Percy sat back down in the swivel chair.

"Wow. There's a topic on me." Thalia said.

"What's Percabeth?" Nico asked innocently.

"Dunno." Percy said. He clicked on the topic. Then he and Annabeth blushed after reading. "That's personal!"

"Everyone knows you like each other. Gosh, it's obvious even in a book series." Thalia rolled her blue eyes up.

"The Internet wasn't around when I was born." Nico said in awe. "Some of these usernames are random! Stargazer, Groverfan No. 1, Sally, wow! Why don't people use their own names?"

"Because you're suppose to be anonymous on the Internet, or some stalker is going to kidnap and main you and then kill you." Percy said matter of factly.

"Oh." Nico gulped.

"Jeez, try some tact." Annabeth scoffed.

"Yeah! I have a fan!" Grover pumped his fist into the air. (Sorry Groverfan, but I can't use that number symbol you have on this.)

The others started searching for usernames based on them. Well, Thalia, Nico, and Grover were. Percy and Annabeth started arguing.

"Ooh, someone's saying something about me! Wait, they're saying that I hate me! Curse that person! Curse!" Thalia mumbled.

"They're just saying you need to lighten up." Grover started to say, but stopped when Thalia turned her intense blue eyes at him.

So while Percy and Annabeth were arguing, and Grover and Thalia were arguing, Nico started reading some of the Percabeth things out loud.

"A lot of people support that couple. More than PercyThalia or PercyBianca." Nico told them.

"Well, duh, they belong together." Grover said.

"Ditto." Thalia nodded.

"Do you guys really think that way?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. We do." All three of them looked at Percy and Annabeth with serious eyes.

Then Percy leapt out of his chair and kissed Annabeth. It wasn't a kiss. It was a French kiss! Thalia looked away in undisguised disgust, Grover blushed, Nico said, "Ew, ew, ew! Cooties!"

Suddenly, the door flew open. All of the major Olympians entered the room, laughing and chatting, but they suddenly grew silent when they caught sight of the two kissing teenagers. Poseidon harrumphed. Athena's eyes narrowed. Aphrodite sighed in joy.

"_What_ are you doing?" Athena finally asked in a cold voice.

The two broke apart, embarrassed.

"I can explain, Dad." Percy said, blushing a crimson red.

"You two are poisoning my son's mind!" Hades yelled, pointing a finger. "Kissing so frivolously at your age! What a disgrace! We are leaving, Nico!" 

"No way. You're not the boss of me." Nico whined.

"I am the boss of you and the entire Underworld and the souls that inhabit it!" Hades screamed, turning red.

"You see, Dad." Percy said, interrupting those two. Poseidon was still tapping his foot, waiting for the answer. "Um, you see, we went on the Internet on a site called Blue Trident, and realized that we were made for each other!"

"Don't stop those two, Poseidon, Athena!" Aphrodite gasped. "If you do, I'll never forgive you! Ever! Imagine your beautiful grandchildren! Love is powerful!"

"Grandchildren?" Annabeth squeaked.

"Love isn't that powerful, Aphrodite. Air disasters pwn all! So does my lightning bolts!" Zeus said.

"No, the vast sea full of life is much better than your empty sky." Poseidon glared.

"The Underworld inhabits all souls! That's a lot of power! Besides, it's your stupid faults that I got stuck with the job in the first place!" Hades interjected.

All of the Olympians and demigods backed off. They knew better than to get into a Big Three quarrel. They all exited the room, closed the door, and filed into the hall.

"Just leave them." Demeter sighed. "Some people never grow up." (Cue muffled sound of fighting.)

"We're immortal." Athena pointed out.

"Mother, do you approve of Percy and me?" Annabeth asked in a soft voice.

Athena smiled. "Poseidon and I knew it was sooner or later. Just promise not to get married without telling us first."

"Of course they will! Love is powerful!" Aphrodite laughed, waving her hand.

"Nah. Air disasters and lightning pwn all." Thalia said in a matter of fact type voice.

"What! The ocean rocks! The beautiful provides salt and water, and all those creatures live in there, unlike your stupid sky!" That was Percy. (He studied more on the sea after he found out that Poseidon was his father.

"The Underworld has all the souls of all the people dying forever. That's a lot, don't you say?" Obviously Nico.

The others all groaned and left both fathers and children to duke things out.

**SO JOIN BLUE TRIDENT, THE NO. 1 PJO FANSITE!**

**On a side note, Battle of the Labyrinth, book four, has been announced.**

**And also, I hope some of you guys don't mind if I put your usernames in here, I picked them by random. And when I say "demigods" I also mean Grover, I'm too lazy to type in his name that often.**

**Review!**


End file.
